


【FF14/美丽喵】牙齿检查

by Xiumo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumo/pseuds/Xiumo
Summary: pwp，有一点点为了煽情而煽情的剧情描写，基本还是车。关于为什么检查牙齿却做完了全套这件事我也不知道。
Relationships: 美丽喵
Kudos: 13





	【FF14/美丽喵】牙齿检查

这个气氛……不太对。  
艾默里克手中的笔顿了一下，悄悄抬眼瞄了一眼坐在旁边安静得像一尊美丽的雕塑一样的埃斯蒂尼安。  
这不太对。这不应该。  
他如往常一样跳窗而入，却没有如往常一样刻薄地嘲讽他几句或者冷淡地打个招呼。他只是坐着，低着头盯着地板。  
艾默里克终于放下了笔：“埃斯蒂尼安，你在……”  
“我说，艾默里克。我刚进来的时候就在疑惑了，你什么时候去东方学习忍术了？不愧是工作狂居然想出了学习影分身来提高工作效率这样的办法。”  
……看什么。  
后半句被艾默里克咽了下去。  
埃斯蒂尼安终于抬起了头，虽然灯光比较暗但艾默里克仍然注意到了他脸上不太正常的红晕，而且吐字也带着模糊的色气。  
这是……喝醉了？这样一想确实能闻到空气中淡淡的酒气。

他们相识甚早，艾默里克很明白埃斯蒂尼安不是个会放任自己失去控制的人。伊修加德常年飘雪，士兵们为了保证不至于因为身体僵硬这种问题在战场上负伤，偶尔也会喝点酒暖暖身子，喝醉的情况也有，但只有埃斯蒂尼安绝不会，他一定要保证自己的大脑时刻都是清醒的。

只有一次。埃斯蒂尼安的醉态艾默里克只见过一次。彼时他们还年少，被前辈们强行灌酒还要笑话他们真是小孩子这点酒就不行了，上战场可不是过家家没有觉悟还是趁早回家玩洋娃娃去吧。这话触到了埃斯蒂尼安的痛处，他当即反唇相讥，前辈们真是好胆识好魄力，大战在即临危不惧，想必战前的指导必然是经验之谈，今天的话我们必将牢记在心。几句话说得前辈们脸色马上就变了，他们也许不曾想过还有新兵敢这样跟他们说话吧。  
那天埃斯蒂尼安被灌得很惨，但他很倔，明明眼看着连站都站不稳了，对灌来的酒仍然不拒绝，只要递到他面前的就喝眼睛都不带眨的，最后还是艾默里克看不下去编了个理由把埃斯蒂尼安带离了现场。  
他还记得，埃斯蒂尼安一边吐一边说，绝对不要成为那样的大人，然后开始断断续续地跟艾默里克解释，就算只是为了混口饭吃被逼无奈才参军的人也不应该被这样调笑，更何况多少人是因为失去了家人为了复仇才会下定决心当兵，只不过是年纪大一点就这样把别人的觉悟当作儿戏未免太过傲慢了。  
艾默里克安静地看着埃斯蒂尼安趴在雪地里清空自己本来就没装多少东西的胃。其实他也只不过是室友一场才为埃斯蒂尼安解围，并没有想过为什么埃斯蒂尼安哪怕以后会因此受到排挤也要说这些话。确实每个人的境遇不同，做的每个决定都应该有自己的理由，听了埃斯蒂尼安的话艾默里克才明白过来，他应该就是他所说的后者，“回家”两个字大概是戳到了他的痛处吧。

从那以后艾默里克就再也没见过埃斯蒂尼安喝醉，或者说，是埃斯蒂尼安再也不允许自己有醉酒的时候。

那么现在是什么情况。  
艾默里克从桌子后面站起来绕了小半圈站在埃斯蒂尼安面前，弯下腰伸手摸了摸他的额头。温度正常，好在起码没有感冒。  
埃斯蒂尼安拍掉艾默里克的手“你干嘛，难道不是吗，那为什么有三个你站在我前面。”  
“你喝醉了，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
闻言埃斯蒂尼安像是听到了什么惊人的消息一样楞了一下，抬头茫然地看了一眼艾默里克，随即摆了摆手“是……喝了几杯，盖乌斯那家伙的手下从帝国带来的酒……但也就是蛋奶酒的程度，不过甜了很多。”他像是在努力回想酒的味道，艾默里克能清楚地看到他的喉结上下滑动了一下。  
艾默里克觉得有点好笑，这种样子的埃斯蒂尼安可不多见，还真亏他能找到他临时居所的窗户。艾默里克在心里摇了摇头，开始回忆自己的居所有没有可以醒酒的东西。他刚准备转身，埃斯蒂尼安却伸手抓住艾默里克的领子把他拉回自己面前然后毫不犹豫地对着他的唇吻了上去。  
“……你不能再喝桦木糖浆了，艾默里克，你嘴里的味道怎么比这酒还甜……唔…？唔唔……！”  
突如其来的吻让艾默里克大脑放空了一瞬，但是当埃斯蒂尼安抽身而去的时候他马上反应了过来，反过来按住了埃斯蒂尼安的后脑，用舌头蛮横地撬开了他的齿关，去舔埃斯蒂尼安湿滑的口腔内壁，卷住他想要逃离却无处可逃的舌。  
其实艾默里克很早就想这样做了，他不明白他对埃斯蒂尼安有着怎样的情感，也许是喜欢吧，或许只是羡慕呢？一种说不清道不明的感情积郁在艾默里克心里，但至少有一点是可以明确的，埃斯蒂尼安是特别的。艾默里克不明白为什么埃斯蒂尼安会吻过来，但既然他开了这个头，就不可能轻易让他逃走。  
他们已经一起经历了很多，是战友也是无可替代的挚友。  
我可不可以更过分一点，成为你的家人呢？

像是能呼吸的空气都被抽走了，埃斯蒂尼安被欺身上来的艾默里克吻到有些透不过气。他只是想让艾默里克自己尝一尝证明一下这酒的度数确实不高他绝不可能喝醉，为什么他会吻过来……  
埃斯蒂尼安不讨厌他这样，他甚至想要更多。  
但是理智告诉他不行，不可以再继续了，在事态超脱可控范围之前。埃斯蒂尼安呜咽着试图推开艾默里克，艾默里克却越逼越紧，他一只手垫着埃斯蒂尼安的头把他按倒在沙发上，另一只手撩起了埃斯蒂尼安的衣服，去揉他的乳尖。

埃斯蒂尼安开始挣扎。他今天过来没有穿龙骑士的铠甲而是穿着常服，虽然不用担心衣服会弄伤艾默里克，但埃斯蒂尼安心里也明白他们之间或多或少还是存在力量差距，所以他试图用反抗暗示艾默里克停下，这样大家都好。然而事实是，久违醉酒的埃斯蒂尼安根本没什么力气去推开艾默里克，甚至如果不是艾默里克了解他，或许会以为这是某种程度上的勾引。

那不如就当作是勾引好了。艾默里克眸子暗了暗，事到如今已经没办法回头了。艾默里克缠绵地吻他，不愿意放过他的舌头，他的口腔好软好滑好湿，带着醇香的酒气和绵软细腻的甜吸引着艾默里克，他胜过世上任何蜜糖。终于艾默里克放过了埃斯蒂尼安的舌头，轻轻地吮吸他的下唇，亲吻他的喉结。

这太超过了。

埃斯蒂尼安迷糊地想。他发现自己性器有了抬头的趋势，仅仅是因为艾默里克的吻。  
接下来艾默里克用一根手指浅浅地探入埃斯蒂尼安的穴口，轻轻按压他的肠肉。这无疑是一场强暴，但艾默里克还是尽量温柔地对待埃斯蒂尼安。他的后穴又紧又涩，可能需要一些辅助用品才能保证他不会受伤，但是事发突然艾默里克并没有做准备，他只好耐心地、缓慢地开拓着埃斯蒂尼安的身体。

异物入侵让埃斯蒂尼安身体一抖，但他很快就适应了下来。艾默里克在强暴他，但他却很受用，这个认知让埃斯蒂尼安感到绝望。他的内心开始挣扎，他的大脑叫嚣着想要更多，未被侵蚀的理智却告诉他不可以，快停下。然而他的腰却在配合艾默里克的动作，他的手下意识地环上了艾默里克的后颈，腿虚挂在艾默里克的腰上。  
后穴里的手指增加到第二根、第三根，艾默里克忽然像想到了什么似的，把手指抽了出来，带出一手滑腻的水渍，但他根本不在意。艾默里克扣住了埃斯蒂尼安俊秀的下巴，迫使他把嘴张开，然后顺着他的牙齿从内侧色情又强势地用手指一颗一颗按压过去。  
“拿出去……”埃斯蒂尼安被迫张着嘴，他"唔唔"着摇头，用舌头抵住艾默里克的手指想把它们推出去，艾默里克却趁机捏住他的舌头在他的口腔里搅动。  
“糖分摄取过量是会蛀牙的，让我检查一下苍天龙骑有没有好好保护牙齿？”  
糖分摄取量过高的是你吧。艾默里克的手指近乎要卡进他的喉咙了，埃斯蒂尼安无法闭合的嘴角流下涎水，漂亮的鸽灰色的眼睛里盈满了透明的液体，他难受得干呕，脑子里竟然还空出一丝意识来吐槽艾默里克。  
“我、我没有…呜……”  
这场面实在太过香艳，前苍天龙骑眼里噙着泪，眼神失焦地看着艾默里克，面色绯红，舌头开始无意识地舔舐他的手指。艾默里克被埃斯蒂尼安这副样子取悦到了，他干脆扒掉了埃斯蒂尼安的裤子把他翻过身去使他跪趴着，然后用低沉到令人沉醉的声音伏在他的耳边说到：  
“我要进去了，埃斯蒂尼安。”

埃斯蒂尼安似乎还没明白过来艾默里克说这话的意思，上议长大人温热的气息打在他的耳朵上，他只觉得周身的温度似乎升高了。艾默里克的手指还卡在他嘴里，突如其来的挺进痛得埃斯蒂尼安嘴里漏出一声惊呼。  
“啊！痛……拔…哈啊…出去……”  
太痛了，虽然进行了扩张，但艾默里克的尺寸和手指还是有很大差距。埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己被贯穿了，五脏六腑似乎都被搅在了一起。要说的话，龙骑士平时受过的伤不可谓不多，这具习惯了伤痛的身体早已把“痛”这种感觉划到了“日常”的范围。可这痛感不同，它还带着阵阵令人酥麻的快感，这快感让埃斯蒂尼安震颤不已。

好痛，好舒服，快出去，太满了，不要再进去了，不要再改变我了。

“你明明就很喜欢，埃斯蒂尼安，你的这副身体已经离不开疼痛了。”艾默里克眯着眼睛，用指甲轻轻抠刮埃斯蒂尼安的乳头，搓揉他锻炼得刚好的胸肌。  
艾默里克的声音像塞壬的歌声，迷人又危险。他嘴上说着，手上不停，下边也没闲着。埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己要被撞碎了，他昂起头，扬起弧度优美的脖子，像出了水的鱼小口小口地呼吸。陌生却又使人沉迷的酥麻感让埃斯蒂尼安感到危险，他很难对什么东西产生依赖，能依靠的人只有自己。可这令人几乎沉溺进去的快感是什么……恍惚间埃斯蒂尼安忽然想起来当年他们一起面对的第一头龙，他们第一次的并肩作战，想起总骑士长遇刺时心里的愤怒与不甘，想起总是处事不惊的艾默里克在他的病床前蹙着眉略带惊慌的神情。他们之间的点点滴滴像走马灯一样夹杂着下体时不时带起的不适在埃斯蒂尼安脑中不停闪过。

艾默里克，也许，其实我……

埃斯蒂尼安从喉咙里发出似猫儿一般的咕噜声，又像是猛兽在低声咆哮。艾默里克很爱他这副样子，他高傲、他倔强，他从不轻易屈服，他绝不会显露出哪怕一丁点的脆弱。他像某种特立独行的猫科动物行走在世上，连抬眼看人都是种恩赐。他是征战沙场的战士，却又生的长身玉立，不食凡尘。  
但这个高傲的人儿现在就在他的身下发出阵阵似欢愉似痛苦的抽气声，承受着近乎屈辱的暴行却不愿放低身姿。

原来他常年包裹在铠甲里的身躯是这样细瘦纤细。

艾默里克突然很想就这样把埃斯蒂尼安关起来，定做一个漂亮的金色铁笼把他锁在里面，给他戴上口枷脚铐，藏在一个只有他自己知道的地方，日夜肏干他，或许他还能为自己生下一个孩子……艾默里克情不自禁地用手去摸埃斯蒂尼安平坦劲瘦的小腹，那里似乎真的微微隆起，可以摸到自己的形状，艾默里克甚至有种错觉，好像这个地方真的可以孕育出一个生命。  
后入式的体位满足了艾默里克的征服欲，他把埃斯蒂尼安环在怀里，听他像家猫似的小声抽噎。他身上的衣服早就被褪下扔在了不知道哪里，艾默里克撩开埃斯蒂尼安的银色长发，露出平常不太容易看到的肩胛骨和背上大大小小的伤，有些因为太深留下了无法消除的疤痕，有些还没完全长好正在结痂。艾默里克感觉自己的心里某个位置抽痛了一下，他用指腹缓慢又小心翼翼地划过这些埃斯蒂尼安战斗过的痕迹，感觉到怀里的人明显得小幅度地颤抖了起来。  
艾默里克的睫毛微不可见地轻颤了一下，他俯下身亲吻埃斯蒂尼安背上的疤痕，亲吻他的肩胛骨。他嶙峋凸出的肩胛骨像是真的马上就要生出翅膀，然后他就会展翼离去。  
“留下来……”艾默里克真的很怕埃斯蒂尼安就这样在他眼前消失了，龙骑士的行踪令人捉摸不定，又不懂爱惜自己，每次的相遇都可能是诀别，这一点让艾默里克时常想起来就会起一身冷汗。失去友人的痛苦他不想再经历更多次了。  
“你在…说什么呢……啊！不要……不要这样动……哈啊……呜……”埃斯蒂尼安被艾默里克保持着插入的姿势侧翻过来，阴茎转动的过程中似乎挤压到了某个奇妙的位置，埃斯蒂尼安声音骤然拔高，被这突如其来的快感刺激得哭出了声，他竟然伸出手去握住了自己后穴里的性器试图将它拔出去。艾默里克捉住了他作乱的手，拉到嘴边亲吻他的手腕，又从埃斯蒂尼安的大腿根摸过去，抬起埃斯蒂尼安修长笔直的腿。  
太会吸了。这场性事进行到现在，埃斯蒂尼安已经被肏开了，他的穴口不自觉地收缩，迎合着艾默里克的动作，肠肉柔软又温暖。他的阴茎前端漏出星星点点的精液，他的后穴流出黏滑的肠液，这让他整个人变得泥泞不堪。

“就不能，成为我一个人的东西吗，埃斯蒂尼安？”

艾默里克声音不大，像是自言自语，又像是在询问。但是埃斯蒂尼安已经顾不上那么多了，艾默里克捉住了他的手不让他碰自己的前面，又坏心眼地有一下没一下地摩擦他的前列腺，让他爽却又总差了一点射不出来。  
“好胀、好难受……让我射，艾默里克…啊啊……”埃斯蒂尼安脑子已经完全不清醒了，他不知道自己此时如同撒娇一般的呢喃对艾默里克来说有多诱人，他欲求不满地扭动起了屁股去蹭艾默里克的性器，又探起身去吻艾默里克。艾默里克其实也憋得难受，但是埃斯蒂尼安这么主动当然没有不接受的道理，他顺势搂住了埃斯蒂尼安，啃咬吮吸他的下唇，一点点把舌头探进他的嘴里，和他的舌头纠缠起来。  
“呜……我要……哈啊……射……嗯！了……”埃斯蒂尼安把身体弯成了一张拉满的弓，平时绝对听不到的甜腻的声音激得艾默里克也泄在了他体内。发泄过后埃斯蒂尼安瞬间软成了一滩水，像软体动物一样瘫在了艾默里克怀里。  
艾默里克搂紧了怀里的人吻了吻他的耳根，过了一会儿才从他身体里退出来，带出了一小股浑浊的精液。他将银发的精灵打横抱起朝浴室走去，黏滑的精液从埃斯蒂尼安的后穴里流出来，淌在地上形成了一串不太连贯的深色印记，在窗户里吹来的夜风中很快地淡去了。


End file.
